


A Man's Gotta Eat

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Octane is only briefly mentioned, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, mirage eats PUSSY, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Mirage gets bored in a meeting and entertains himself with teasing the hell out of Wraith under the table until the meeting finishes and they eventually get to have the sex they've been dying to have in the safety of their own dorm.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	A Man's Gotta Eat

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS IS MY FIRST NSFW FIC SO BE GENTLE....... 
> 
> big thank u for nepitunes for proof reading love u bitch x
> 
> in short im just really soft for these guys loving each other tenderly and being able to laugh together in the most gentle moments idk im a softie  
> also the first half of the fic came to me while in bed at night unable to sleep and didnt want to end it with them both horny so i added the sex LMAO... ENJOY

They shouldn't even be here, but  _ Someone  _ (Wraith) insisted that they attend the Outlands TV meeting. The games were changing again and information like this is important.

Besides, the only other thing they had planned to do instead was fuck.

Mirage is sulking, next to her. They sit in the far back corner of the meeting table after arriving late; arguments will do that.

All the legends can be seen, facing the front. Along with almost all of the Apex games staff members. At the front is a picture of Forge, the pair looked at each other with judgemental distaste.

It doesn't take long for Mirage to get bored. Her heart leaping unexpectedly high as his warm hand suddenly meets her thigh under the table. The warmth is quick to notice through her loose track pants, his hand gently and slowly caressing her leg. 

Immediately, she knows what he is up to and she doesn't like it. At least that's what she's telling herself as his hand slides to her inner thigh. 

By now her breath is hitched in her throat, gulping with anxious anticipation as she feels her face redden. Her eyes need to look anywhere but the eyes of another or so help her.

The owner of the hand she's at the complete mercy of looks entirely unphased by his actions thus far, his face reading nothing but boredom as he looks towards the front and his fingers press against her lips through her pants.

She can't help but shakily spread her legs, almost inviting him to do more. He’ll use that against her later, she knows it.

With her legs spread, his hand begins to rub. It’s one long and firm press to her and her body shudders with the friction as he does it again and again.

“Wraith, is the air-conditioning too cold? You’re shivering like a leaf.”

Her whole body freezes as Wattsons quiet voice meets her ears, her brain is blank until he mercifully stops the friction.

“Uh- it’s fine.. Really. Don’t worry.”

Wattson offers her a smile and a nod before turning back to face the front and Wraith can only send a glare in Mirages direction, not that he saw it since he’s suddenly so interested in the presentation in front of them. 

It’s not long before she can feel his hands on her again, this time she has to hold her breath. Skilled hands swiftly pass the band of her pants and even her panties. Her own hand coming up to her face for it to rest upon, totally not in preparation to stop a noise from escaping.

His fingers feel hotter than ever as he finds her clit with experienced ease and begins to massage. Just as she prepared for, her hand covers her mouth with speed to prevent an incredibly lewd sound from escaping. Her breaths are uneven as she leans back in her chair, slouching to let her legs fall open to the incredible sensation his fingers are working.

Only now does a smirk appear on Mirages face, he obviously couldn’t help it upon seeing the utter mess he can make out of Wraith, especially in front of other people. The fact she’s doing so well to keep it quiet is impressive too, he could’ve sworn she would have to excuse herself by now.

Besides, the only one that might have noticed is Octane, sitting almost directly opposite them and too bored as shit to pay attention to the front. Even with his goggles and mask on, Mirage can still tell the kind of expression he has under it, but he doesn’t care, it’s just something he’ll have to worry about later. Right now, he has something else that needs his attention.

That sweet, little, adorable clit of hers that he’s abusing under her sweats. 

Her eyes are shut tight, an arm folded across her chest and the other holding a hand in front of her mouth as she tries to get a hold of her breathing.

He read somewhere that you can make a girl cum just by playing with her clit right, he wonders if it’s true as his other fingers gently caress her entrance. Her lips flutter, almost begging for his intrusion, but he doesn’t comply. 

A soft whine escapes her lips, she’s lucky Gibraltar’s booming voice decided to ask a question at that exact moment.

She leans forward again, her elbows on the table as she hangs her head towards Mirage, growing all too close to an orgasm she doesn’t want to have.

“E-Elliott.”

His name sounds so good whispered from her lips, she wanted to sound stern but it sounded more desperate than she'd like to admit.

"Don't you… fucking dare."

She threatens as best as she can before forcing her mouth shut with her hand, just before a moan can escape.

She's so close she can feel her entire body begin to clam up, she knows she won't be able to stop the noise she makes from escaping as she shoots Mirage another pleading look. Her legs try to close but shakily refuse to and she shakes her head.

But just before she came, he stopped. 

Her entire body shudders after coming so close to her climax, winding down completely when his hand leaves her underwear and goes back to resting peacefully on her thigh.

Slowly, she sits back up and tucks hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath before fully pulling herself together to send Mirage the meanest glare she can muster.

"I hate you."

She mainly mouths the words, a small whisper between them and he only sends her his biggest grin.

He has never been more excited for a meeting to finish in his life.

-

The meeting ended pretty soon after their… activities in the meeting room. Wraith couldn't be more grateful after feeling turned on for the remainder of it. Mirage is lucky his boner calmed down before they stood to leave.

They need to get back to their dorm, the desperation seemed obvious the way they ignored anyone who approached them and their fast paced walking. Not that they cared.

Finally, the door to their dorm slams shut and Mirages back meets the back of it as she pins him against it.

"I can't fucking believe you did that."

Mirage smirks cheekily down at her, even though she's in a position of power, she's so small. 

"I can't believe how quiet you were, it was  _ really _ sexy."

Wraith raises an eyebrow at him, still slightly pissed off but prepared to make him pay for the torture he put her through.

Pressing herself against him, her low cut top offers a beautiful image of her breasts being pressed against his chest. Already he is distracted, her hand sliding around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss that they wanted to do hours ago.

Both his hands help themselves to her body, thick fingers finding the hem of her shirt before sliding under and taking her boobs in his hands. Since they already had a game today, she’s wearing comfy clothes and that gorgeous black bra with the lace pattern on the band surrounding her ribs; He can feel it as his thumb caresses the soft skin before gingerly groping her.

His boner returns at an alarming speed as she feels it through his pants against her stomach, her own legs on either side of his thigh as she leans on him for some kind of friction. 

It's no longer enough as Mirage takes her whole weight in both arms, hoisting her up around his hips. Carrying her with ease to the bedroom where they can finally do what they've been dying to do. 

Wraith is practically thrown onto the bed as Mirage quickly follows to crawl on top of her. He helps himself to her shirt, bringing it up and over her head before leaning forward to get a faceful of her gorgeous breasts.

"hhhnmgngmlovehissbsboutyou"

Nonsense is all that can be gathered from the words he spoke directly into her cleavage. Something so stupid so easily makes Wraith blush like crazy, embarrassingly looking away. 

She squirms under his touch, hands running along her stomach and down her hips as he kisses the skin on her chest and laps at her breasts with his tongue. He never leaves a spot untouched by his lips, making sure she knows he loves every inch of her.

"I'll finish what I started for you,"

He talks into her ear before kissing it and under her jaw, playing with the band of her pants.

"You better."

Before he goes out of reach, Wraith gets a hold of his shirt, he gladly let's it come over the top of his head as he continues to travel down her gorgeous body. 

In bed, Wraith is a lot of bark and no bite. They’ve come a long way, sexually. Mirage remembers their first time together clear as day, it was one of the most heart-felt love-making sessions he’s probably ever had. They both ended up in tears. 

Since then, she has grown far more comfortable with him, she trusts him with her body even though she struggles with confidence and self-love. She lets him love her and that’s all Mirage could ever ask for.

Her sweat pants are slid down her legs to expose black, lacy panties to match her bra, Mirage looks up at her with wide eyes.

“I thought your underwear felt odd when i was playing with you earlier… W-When did you get these??”

Wraith shrinks into her shoulders, almost too shy to look at him and too shy to think about what they did in the meeting as he hovers dangerously close to her lower half. 

“They came with the bra, I just never wore them…”

“Why not? Look at you, you’re goddamn breathtaking! You know that bra is my favourite right? I can’t believe you’re mine, holy shit..”

“Shut up…” 

She covers her eyes embarrassingly with her hand as Mirage continues to talk nonsense so close to her pussy, she can practically feel his hot breath on her and it’s only making her more turned on. 

Without warning, his lips meet the top of her vagina through her panties, leaving a kiss before moving to her inner thigh. Her legs immediately surrender to his hands as he forces them open, one over his shoulder. 

He kisses wherever he likes, her laced lips, her tender thighs. It’s all his anyway. Wraith struggles to keep her breath steady as she lifts her hand from her eyes to look down at the sight, he looks back at her with honey coloured eyes and that’s enough of that. Her head falling back to cover her eyes again. That sight is something she’ll remember for a long time.

She can safely say she never thought she’d be apart of something so… lewd. and that it’d be happening to her. But, I guess when you meet a guy like Mirage you’re literally bound to across all dimensions, this shit is likely to happen.

And she doesn’t hate it.

‘Doesn’t hate it’ as she lets a small moan escape after his tongue licks across the underside of her panties, already obviously wet from their prior activities. 

Mirage adores the sounds she emits during sex, he feels like its something so special, that no one else gets to hear but him. This absolutely stunning, hardcore fighter that has the strength to fight whoever comes at her, reduced to a complete mess in front of him, because of him. That’s something special.

She continues to squirm under his touch, his hands on her hips and his thumb rubbing circles until he quickly decides he wants more. With one last soft kiss to the pretty lace, his fingers hook underneath the thin band of her underwear and bring it towards him. Up and over her knees the barrier separating him from a good meal goes and he is quick to resume their prior position. 

“I love you like this.”

He runs his hand down her thigh and back up before his tongue quickly gets to work. The reply Wraith was planning dies on the end of her tongue as only a loud moan escapes instead. Her legs fall open further as his tongue begins to fuck her, his own groans breathing hot breaths onto her tender skin. 

Wraith never considered herself a very sexual person, but whenever Mirage does this she falls apart at the seams. There's something about the way he eats her out that’s just like nothing else and it drives her crazy. 

She figures it’s probably because he can’t spout nonsense while his mouth is busy. 

Her thoughts can no longer run freely as his tongue moves up to lap at her clit, her whole body shivers with the sensation as another moan leaves her lips. The hand over her mouth seems futile as he continues his abuse and more noises radiate from her lips. Her other hand wanders away from gripping the bed cover to the hair on Mirages head, trying to find something to hold onto for reassurance. 

“E-Elliott-”

His name came out in a mere whimper, reaching a state of euphoria from the pleasure. But when she thought this was as good as it got, he went back to tongue fucking her and brought a hand up to make sure her clit wouldn’t get lonely. 

A moan she wasn’t able to contain fills the room, overwhelmed with the incredible pleasure building up deep inside. 

“Elliott I-I-”

A low hum makes her entire body vibrate, he knows what she means without her needing to continue and he doesn’t plan on stopping. This is compensation for what he did to her in the meeting room. 

Her breaths long stopped being even as they continue to get quicker building up to her orgasm. The hand on his head gripping the brown strands of hair tightly, probably enough to hurt; but the only thing Mirage does in response is groan, loving the slight pain as he would. 

He can feel her pussy tighten around his mouth as she gets closer and closer and when all the boxes are ticked he pulls away just in time for her to cum. Her panting breaths begin to calm as she came down from her orgasm, the hand in his hair falling to the bed as most of her body loses strength for a short while. Mirage can only admire her beautiful body, peppering kisses on her thigh again as he waits for her to return.

Mirage is so unbelievably hard right now, as he sits down on the bed beside her. he wants nothing more than to touch himself just for relief but he's patient, he knows Wraith will come back in a few seconds, ready for whatever's next. Besides, he owed her that.

"You're so gross." 

Wraith’s voice is quiet, looking up at him with a smile while he sits next to her; her whole body on display. 

He's quick to wink before leaning forward at speed aiming for Wraith’s lips

"NO! no!"

She acts just as quick to defend herself and holds a hand over his mouth to prevent their lips from meeting. There's no way in hell she is kissing him just after he had a faceful of her pussy.

"Stop! You're fucking disgusting!"

Laughter fills the room as he licks the hand of hers that was covering his sinful mouth. She pulls it away and wipes it on the bed before he tries to attack her again with his lips. 

"Elliott stop! Take your pants off already."

Her voice is playful as she wrestles his arms and hands away from her body.

"When did you get so needy? A man's gotta eat y'know." 

She rolls her eyes as he continues to kiss her body wherever he likes, though he almost always returns to her boobs. And that's where he is now. she can feel his teeth sucking a bruise to the center of her chest and she hisses under her breath. 

"You're so perfect and mine. Like- that's just so wild to me. You're perfect AND you're mine. Perfect and mine."

His kisses get longer and his hand finds her boobs again as the light mood changes back into heavy lust. His voice getting quieter as he continues to mumble how perfect she is under his breath.

"Everything about you. Breathtaking. Literally look at me I'm out of breath. Well- it's mainly because I'm spending most of it kissing you, but still, the reason why I'm kissing you I because you're breathtaking so-"

"Please shut up."

Wraith rolls her eyes despite the deep, red blush across her cheeks and shoulders.

"Nuh-huh. No way. Can't do. You won't kiss me and we both know that's literally the only way to get me to shut up."

A sigh leaves her lips, he's right. He knows it too, giving her a grin as he stands up to finally begin taking off his pants.

"Say anything stupid and I'll kill you."

She points at him with a threat he knows means nothing, his own sweatpants meeting the floor. He walks over to the side table to get a condom, Wraith watches while she lays on the bed.

If you told her she was putting effort into trying to look seductive, laying all by herself. She would deny it a thousand times over. The truth is however, is that she is trying. Knees pointed inwards, a slight twist in her waist making it seem smaller than what it is as she leans on her side, pressing her tits together. All while he's distracted, dressing his dick for safe sex.

Mirage is so easy to woo it's embarrassing (for him) because he so obviously double takes at the woman in his bed. 

"Have I told you you're breathtaking recently?"

Laughter bubbles out of Wraith once more as he joins her on the bed again, crawling over to her and hovering like a puppy waiting for a treat.

"There's no right answer to that."

She helps herself to the body hovering over her, pale hands tracing his abdomen and chest while his own hands find her legs. Once again, they're spread for him. No hesitance or fight, complete and utter trust. And maybe a bit of horny.

Mirage hums in agreement, his mind getting distracted about the future when it hasn't even happened. 

"Are you okay?"

Suddenly, his words seem sincere, like he's asking her after a fight they just won. His hazel eyes always double checking, even now.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Wraith stares back at him, moved by his sincerity once again. Yet, she answers as if unphased.

"Okay. I'm just making sure. You tell me to stop whenever okay?"

"Elliott, we're not horny teenagers having sex for the first time."

"I know! I know that but- it's just that I care about you so much. Please just promise me you'll tell me if something is wrong?"

Her small hand meets with his face, already he's red at the cheeks and hot to the touch. Her thumb caresses the bone of his cheek as she stares back at his worried face.

"I promise."

"Okay. I'm going to fuck you so hard now."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Wraith is the first one to crack, a snort escaping before her cute giggle. Mirage is quick to follow, giggling into her neck and resuming his tender kisses.

His lips are still magic on her skin, even now. Even after all the times he’s kissed her lips, her skin and even her pussy; she still reacts with bumps forming all over. 

And just like that, the mood changes again.

He pauses his onslaught of kisses to glance down at her entrance, his dick pressing against it and Wraith is quick to react, her hand gripping his shoulder and a shaky breath in his ear. 

A part of him wishes he could tease her, just rub his tip against her lips for a bit to see how much of a fuss she would make, but even he's not strong enough to withstand the teasing. 

Slowly he pushes past her lips and into her warm depths. She's hotter than ever before and so wet, her walls clench around him trying to adjust to the intrusion and it forces a moan from his throat.

"F-Fuck you're so beautiful- god-"

Wraith’s breaths are all messed up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips to keep him from leaving. He feels  _ so _ good inside her.

Only now does he realise he's not fully in, biting his lips as he moves deeper. Wraith lets out a small gasp as his dick presses against her insides, it quickly turning into a quiet moan.

"Renee… Baby you feel  _ so _ good." 

With her name on his lips, he starts to move. Small and slow to start, another moan of content coming out of the woman beneath him. 

It doesn't take long for them to quicken the pace, though. Wraith’s hips move on their own, syncing with his rhythm as he increases thrusts.

She thinks he's about to pull out, that's how far he goes. And he stays there. Wraith’s eyes that closed on their own open slowly, hoping to find an answer. But instead she's met with a hard thrust into her pussy.

The gasp that left her lips was louder than any of the previous moans and Mirage hisses under his breath, beginning to do it again.

Long, deep thrusts, over and over.

"Renee-... Renee you're so fucking perfect."

He manages coherent words into Wraith’s ear as she digs her nails into his shoulder blades, trying to keep her lips sealed to prevent any sounds like the last ones. Only faint whines can be heard and Mirage really does wish she would be more vocal.

"Come on baby-... Let me hear you."

He spares a hand to feel her boob, trying to get something out of her. When he gets nothing but her short breaths, his hand wriggles under her bra to play with her nipple.

"E-Elliot-"

She finally speaks and Mirage feels his whole body go weak, almost cumming with that sound alone.

"Yes baby.. tell me."

He fiddles with the strap of her bra until it eventually slips off her shoulder, that gives him enough space to work with. Leaning down he moves her bra out the way to land his lips around her hard nipple. 

A moan is ripped from her throat as she throws her head to the side and threads her fingers through his hair.

"Elliott-.. Eli…"

His mouth hums vibrations into her breast as he continues to fuck her deep, her body jolting with every thrust.

He can feel she's close again, her back slowly arching and her walls getting tight.

"Eli-... i-"

"Don't worry baby, I'm close too.. Just hold on."

He finally parts from her breast to speak, kissing her jaw before focusing on his thrusts. Quickly, the pace picks up, their lungs heaving air heavy with their own love.

The sinful sound of skin meeting skin and Wraith’s lewd gasps are the only sounds until Mirage let his mouth run again

"Just a little more baby- You're so beautiful."

Wraith can't afford to react to his words, focusing on her own pleasure as she reaches for her boob and begins to fondle herself.

The sight of Wraith touching herself like that while he fucked her was enough to send him over the edge, his orgasm making him moan at the sweet release. 

He makes sure to continue his thrusts for just a little longer, he knew she just needed a little more before she came and she did. Her arms now limp on the bed before one last moan.

With both of them spent, he slowly pulls out and sits beside her. The condom comes off, thrown into the nearby bin (he assumed he got it in) before laying beside the love of his life.

By now, Wraiths breaths have calmed down and wiped the sweat-stuck hair from her face. She struggles to find her bra strap and pulls it back over her shoulder, fixing her boobs to sit comfortably again.

Mirage as enveloped her in a hug, starting their usual after sex routine of laying around for a couple of hours.

"I love you."

He says the words so easily, a hand undoing the bun of her hair and running his fingers through it. His other hand moving softly across her back as she leans into his warmth.

"You talk too much."

Her words are quiet, eyes remaining closed. 

"I love you."

He says it again, now looking down at her as she slowly opens her eyes.

"I love you too."

Wraith finally responds with the words he wanted, a smile brightening the whole room appearing on his face. She can't help but smile too, adoring him in every way.

Then, he leans in.

"No. Brush your teeth."

She's quick to turn away, hand on his face again. As if she would forget.

Mirage can only groan since he was the one that forgot about that, sighing in defeat before begrudgingly leaving for the bathroom.

He stretches up as soon as his feet meet the ground, his ass in perfect view as she sees the muscles in his back clench and stretch with his movement. 

Then he walks to the bathroom with a slight bounce, his ass looking fine as hell.

Yeah.

She's so fucking lucky.


End file.
